1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains in general to sanitary containers, and in particular, to sanitary containers for prophylactics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Throughout the years attempts have been made to carry and conceal condoms in a aesthetically, discreet, convenient, easy access, and socially acceptable manner. Such attempts both tried to have the condoms ready for quick access and immediate use while at the same time present the condoms in a visually pleasing and sanitary container.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,434 disclose a keyholder having a case for holding a condom package. Although interesting, this keyholder condom case does not provide easy access as pins must first be removed to use the condom package, followed by opening of the package to access the condom contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,188 disclose a condom case having a container. However, this condom case is not air-tight and therefore not as sanitary or hygienic as needed for proper unpackaged condom usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,136 disclose a case for housing packaged condoms. The case includes upper and lower lids, and a pair of holes for receiving two separate keys that simultaneously disengage a pair of locking mechanisms within the case. This packaged condom housing arrangement is mechanically intricate, not sufficiently hygenic for unpackaged condom usage, and inconvenient.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a case for carrying condoms that is convenient, sanitary and aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, the present invention case is reusable, lightweight and discreet.
One object of the present invention to provide a container for prophylactic articles that is discreet and hygienic.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container for prophylactic articles that is reusable and aesthetically pleasing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container for prophylactic articles that can be efficiently manufactured at a low cost.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a method for containing unpackaged prophylactic articles in a sanitary manner.
A further object yet still of the invention is to provide a method for containing a prophylactic article that is convenient and easy to use.